Mi San Valentín
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: (Drabble Especial de San Valentín) Dipper no le agradaba para nada el Día de los Enamorados, pero sin embargo el destino le prepara al chico Pines una sorpresa inesperada. Leve Dipcífica


**¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y aqui les traigo un Drabble especial para este día.**

 **Aunque esté soltero aún está el amor de la familia, de los amigos, el más importante el amor de Dios, y también está el amor a los fics XD.**

 **Así que sin nada más, que disfruten este fic:**

 **Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Leve Dipcifica (si no le gusta enserio que haces aquí)**

 **Gravity Falls Drabble**

" **Mi San Valentín"**

Ya había ocurrido seis meses desde que los Gemelos Misterios volvieron de su primer viaje al misterioso pueblo de Gravity Falls luego de sobrevivir una semana entera a un posible bizarro fin del mundo. Pero ya Dipper y Mabel tenían que volver a la rutina de siempre, pero con algunos cambios ya que ambos gemelos ya entraron a la secundaria, la etapa "horrible" que les advirtió cierta chica leñadora.

Y como ya sabrán hoy era un día especial en Piedmont, California, pues era el Día de San Valentín y claro la más animada para ese día era Mabel pero no diría lo mismo de su hermano gemelo ya que el castaño detestaba ese día o al menos se comportaba indiferentemente (Por los eventos del capítulo 4 de "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper") Ya en ese día después de la tarde y en su respectiva casa, la castaña había recibido muchas cartas de muchos "admiradores secretos" y "pretendientes" mientras que su hermano no recibió ninguna carta (claro ya no le importaba mucho) pero ese día de San Valentín sería muy diferente cuando esto ocurrió. Alguien tocó la puerta de la residencia de los Pines y en eso Dipper recibió al quién lo esperaba y era un cartero que tenía que cumplir con su trabajo así que le entregó unos sobres.

El joven Pines llevó los sobres y los puso encima de la mesa para revisar las cartas (pues era su turno) Estas cartas eran los recibos de agua, luz, entre otras cosas aburridas pero vio un sobre misterioso y era una carta cuyo color del papel era rosado y tenía una nota al frente: _"Para: Dipper"._ Al leer esto se sorprendió ya que era muy raro que recibiera una carta y para variar tenía una calcomanía con un nombre peculiar: " _Gravity Falls"_. Posiblemente era su buen amigo Soos pero jamás usaría un papel rosado (al menos que no había otra alternativa) o su mejor amiga Wendy, solo podría averiguarlo leyendo la carta. Así que el castaño empezó a abrir la carta y empezó a leer en voz baja la carta:

" _Dipper:_

 _Si lo notaste ya han pasado varios meses desde que se fueron y bueno, no he podido dejar de pensar en tí. Sí, reconozco que eso es raro ya que recuerdo que los odiaba al principio y creo que el sentimiento era mutuo pero después de aquella noche fue diferente pues me diste una segunda oportunidad y he podido cambiar gracias a tí. En el poco tiempo que nos conocimos fueron….bueno, no sé una palabra para describirlo pero me divertí mucho con tu hermana y contigo, había empezado a sentir cosas raras por tí y bueno, era amor, no olvidaré esos momentos entre tú y yo y me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo el otro verano._

 _Te quiero mucho, pero creo que "Te Amo" es una mejor palabra para describir mis sentimientos. ¡Felíz Día de San Valentín! Recuerda, yo soy tu San Valentín_

 _Atentamente: Tu amiga "rubia oxigenada" (y futura novia)_

 _Pacifica Elise Northwest (sí, mi segundo nombre es Elise y qué)_

 _Postdata: Si esta carta sonó muy cursi es porque al lado mío están Candy y Grenda y querían que escribiera cosas cursis, es por eso, no piense que es otra cosa"_

Dipper al leer la carta solo sonrió ya que recuerda su "amor de verano" con Pacífica y que posiblemente vea en el otro verano y en muchos más. Luego el castaño solamente tomó la carta y se fue a su cuarto sin quitar su sonrisa y su leve sonrojo. Su hermana notó esa actitud extraña en su hermano gemelo pero sabía de qué se trataba y decidió no preguntar, está solamente se rió en voz baja ya que su plan de buscar una pareja a su hermano fue un éxito.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno, Dipper salió suertudo en este día de San Valentín ¿No creen? Diay claro, después de hacerlo sufrir una decepción amorosa dolorosa en el capítulo 4 "La Sombra del Pasado" en el fic "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper" creo que ya era hora de que recibiera un poco de amor un poquito meloso.**

 **Solo espero que les haya gustado el fic, dejen reviews por si les gustó, un consejo, una recomendación, crítica (no ofensiva) ya saben, lo de siempre.**

 **No se les olvide sobre mi fic "Gravity Falls: El Próximo Verano" que tengo la confianza que puede ser mi mejor fic que he hecho (talvez mejor que "El Nuevo Romance de Dipper")**

 **Y eso es todo por hoy, Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y le deseo un Felíz día de San Valentín a todas la parejas de novios, amigos, matrimonios (tal vez) y los que están en la Friendzone (pobres) y a los solteros tranquilos el verdadero amor nos llegará a su tiempo.**


End file.
